The invention relates to apparatus for forming and viewing improved three-dimensional images of objects.
Image processing is applicable to a wide variety of applications including entertainment, medical, scientific investigations, and the like. One problem with such image processing is that it often fails to provide realistic three-dimensional images using inexpensive imaging devices such as cathode ray tubes (CRT""s), liquid crystal displays (LCD""s), lenticular devices, and laser or ink jet printers. In conventional image processing techniques, redundant image information is combined to provide a simulated three-dimensional image suitable for display by a two-dimensional display device. The appearance of depth in such images is provided by combining multiple segments of planar image data. The actual contour of the image is often ignored or severely distorted. Accordingly, the further the segment of image data is from the ideal focal point, the less sharp the image. Many conventional three-dimensional imaging techniques are thus based on combining two or more offset planar images to provide a simulation of depth as perceived by the human eye.
There continues to be a need for a method and apparatus for providing realistic three-dimensional images without the need for elaborate or costly imaging devices. There is also a need for an image processing technique which more closely approximates image perception experienced by the human eye without the need for multiple image input devices.
In one embodiment, with regard to the foregoing and other needs, the invention provides a method for converting a digital image of one or more objects to interpolated three-dimensional image data for producing a substantially realistic three-dimensional image of the object or objects. The method includes providing a digital image file containing digital image pixels, wherein the pixels have a structural contour relationship to the one or more objects. The digital image pixels are converted to contour corrected pixels to provide a contoured image file. An output image file is built from the contoured image file so that the output image file may be projected on an image output device.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an improved imaging tool. The imaging tool includes:
an image file input device for receiving one or more image data files;
a conversion module for converting the one or more image data files to pixelated data having color, depth and positional parameters;
a positional translation module for incrementally adjusting the pixelated data to provide incremental positional data;
an image correction module for receiving the color, depth, positional parameters, and incremental positional data for the pixelated data and providing corrected pixels having updated depth and updated position; and
an output image correlation module for providing corrected pixels to an image output device.
Advantages of the invention include the ability to provide more realistic three-dimensional images of one or more objects on a variety of output devices. The images may be corrected for any desired image resolution. The imaging tool enables closer correlation between the contours of the image and the pixel positions of the image on the output device. For example, conventional three-dimensional imaging techniques provide redundant overlapping planar images to give the perception of depth. However, planar images do not include sufficient contour parameters to provide realistic depth perception of the images. The present invention solves the problem by providing pixel by pixel correction based on pixel position and depth or distance from an ideal focal point to provide image interpolation while substantially decreasing redundant image data points. The method and apparatus of the invention is readily adaptable to a variety of image file formats and can be applied to produce more realistic three-dimensional images from three-dimensional or two-dimensional image data.